révélation
by miniGravity
Summary: Après la journée d'advent children Tifa devient légèrement froide avec Cloud pour ne pas lui avouer qu'elle l'aime sauf que lui sera près à tout pour l'entendre dire je t'aime. Meme si il faut risquer sa vie pour elle.
1. quand tout commence

**Compréhension :** (...) : Nom de la personne qui parle sans la phrase pour dire que la personne à parler.

... : parole de l'auteur.

Chapitre 1 :

La journée venait de s'achever,Tifa avait récemment eut peur de perdre Cloud pour de bon mais grâce à Aerith il est encore en vie. Elle était assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre de sa chambre en regardant les milliers d'étoiles qui brillaient dans le ciel, en regardant le ciel elle pensait aux multiples évènements qui c'était passé dans cette journée. Elle sortie de ses pensées par le téléphone qui sonnait, elle perdu l'équilibre de sur la fenêtre et faillit tomber, mais elle fut rattrapée de justesse par Cloud qui l'observait sans bruit. Quand elle fut ramené à l'intérieur de la pièce elle ce précipita vers le téléphone pour le décrocher.

- Bar le septième ciel, Tifa à l'appareil, j'écoute...

- Ah Tifa, c'est Barret, dit est-ce-que je peux venir chercher Marlène et Denzel demain ?

- Oui il n'y a pas de soucis à moins que Cloud voulait s'occuper d'eux... Mais de toute manière tu peux venir les chercher quand tu veux...

- Alors je passerai demain en fin de matinée et je te les ramènerai le lendemain après-midi.

- Très bien, dans ce cas à demain, bonne nuit...

- Bonne nuit à toi aussi et aux enfants.

- Je leurs dirai.

- Okay à demain.

Elle raccrocha le combiné avec un petit air triste, elle ne voulait pas rester toute seule avec Cloud, elle avait peur de lui avouer qu'elle l'aime depuis longtemps sans faire gaffe. Elle était planté devant le combiné raccrocher quand Cloud débarqua.

- C'était qui ?

- Barret, il vient cherché les enfants demain matin.

- Ah ! Bah alors c'est bien qu'ils puissent bouger de la maison.

- ...Oui...

- A quoi tu pense Tifa ?

- Je suis heureuse que tu sois revenu.

- Je ne pourrais pas repartir tant que je n'aurai pas de nouveau téléphone portable.

- Tu pense alors rester combien de temps ?

- Je ne sais pas, il me faudrait vraiment une bonne excuse pour partir sans un portable.

- Tu tiens à trouver une excuse pour nous laissez une nouvelle fois seuls, tu n'est vraiment pas sympa Cloud.

- C'est pas ce que je voulais dire mais tant que je suis ici je ne fais ou ne dit que des choses que je ne voulais pas.

- Est-ce que tu tiens un minimum à nous ? Tifa posa la question en commençant à pleurer

- Je t'en supplis ne pleure pas Tifa, tu as toujours été forte non, cela fait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu pleurer.

- Ne change pas de conversation et répond à ma question Cloud.

- ...

Comme au bout de deux minutes Cloud ne répondait toujours pas elle retourna dans sa chambre en claquant la porte et en la fermant à clé. Cloud qui était toujours dans la pièce ce tapa le front avant de se diriger vers sa chambre. Dans le couloir Marlène l'attendait.

- Dit Cloud, je peux te parler?

- Bien sur Marlène rentre dans ma chambre j'arrive tout de suite

- D'accord

Cloud alla pour frapper à la porte de Tifa, mais au moment où il allait ce lancer il l'entendit pleurer alors il renonça. Il rentra dans sa chambre pour y découvrir Marlène assise tranquillement sur le lit, quand elle le vit rentrer elle lui fit un grand sourire.

- Alors Marlène, de quoi voulais-tu qu'on parle ?

- Est-ce que tu vas encore laisser Tifa toute seule ici ?

- Hein ! Mais pourquoi tu me pose cette question ?

- Répond s'il te plaît Cloud.

- Je dois partir Marlène, je ne suis pas à ma place ici.

- Alors tu vas encore laisser Tifa dormir très peu la nuit parce qu'elle attend ton retour ou encore la laisser pleurer parce qu'elle se sent seule ou quand elle a besoin d'aide pour tout gérer.

- Qu...

- Ou encore...

- Marlène ne me coupe pas s'il te plait.

- Oups pardon.

- Viens en aux faits s'il te plaît.

- On a besoin de toi pour que l'équilibre ici soit à son maximum, tu sais elle ne pleure pas beaucoup mais je sais qu'elle est souvent très fatigué quand tu n'es pas là, comme si elle ne se sentait pas en sécurité.

- Tu veux plutôt dire que tu as besoin que je reste parce que sinon je te manquerai trop.

- Mais Cloud... Il n'y a pas que moi.

- Aller retourne te coucher Marlène, demain Barret vient vous cherchez pour vous changez les idées.

- S'il te plait Cloud, ne laisse pas Tifa toute seule.

- Okay... Aller au lit.

Il la poussa hors de sa chambre légèrement amuser, mais quand il redevenit sérieux il s'écroula sur son lit.

Tifa pleurait depuis un quart d'heure déjà, elle décida avec beaucoup de mal de s'arrêter. Elle allait pour éteindre la lumière de sa chambre quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Elle s'adossa au mur à côté de la porte.

- Tifa t'es encore réveiller ?

- que me veux-tu ?

- Tifa je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure...

- Laisse moi tranquille, si tu veux partir bah part je ne t'en empêcherai pas...

Elle se remit à pleurer, tout en se demanda pourquoi elle lui parlait si froidement.

- Dans ce cas... Je pars ce soir, je ne vois pas pourquoi je resterai alors que je n'ai pas ma place dans ta vie... lui répondit Cloud une minute plus tard.

Il retourna dans sa chambre, il était entrain de préparer un sac avec toutes ses affaires quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et derrière lui arrivait des pas tremblants. Des bras se mirent autour de sa taille en prenant soin de coincé ses bras en même temps et une voix faible lui parla.

- Ne pars pas Cloud... (Tifa)

Il ce retourna et la prit dans ses bras. Il lui murmura à l'oreille.

- Si tu insistes tant que ça alors je restes.

- Merci Cloud...

Elle s'endormit dans ses bras tellement elle était épuisé d'avoir pleurer.

- De rien Tifa, pour toi je ferais tout.

Il continuait de lui parlait tout en l'allongant sur le lit. Il prit la chaise de bureau et s'assis dessus à côté d'elle. Il s'endormit quelques minutes après, les bras croisés sur le lit et sa tête dedans. Il fut réveillé quelques heures plus tard à cause de Tifa qui bougeait excèssivement sur le lit. Il ouvrit les yeux avec du mal pour voir le visage crispé de la jeune fille qui étain entrain de faire un cauchemar. Il posa sa main sur la joue de Tifa pour essayer de la calmer. Elle se réveilla en sursaut et commença à pleurer en ce recroquevillant , elle n'avait pas remarquer qu'elle était dans la chambre de Cloud et qu'il était juste à côté d'elle jusqu'au moment où il la prit dans ses bras pour la calmer et pour qu'elle arrête de pleurer. Inconsciemment elle le serra mais quand elle remarqua son geste elle le lâcha et le repoussa légèrement.

- Ça va Tifa ?

- Oui c'est bon merci.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as à être aussi froide avec moi. Si j'ai fait quelques choses dit le moi.

- Non tu n'as rien fait. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis comme ça.

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux et vit qu'elle ne mentait pas.

- Dans ce cas repose toi.

- Je vais retourné dans ma chambre alors...

- Non tu peux rester dans la mienne, je dois aller faire un truc.

- D'accord... Merci Cloud.

- Ce n'est rien.

Il sortit de la chambre un poil énnerver, en réalité il sortait juste parce qu'il avait besoin de réfléchir. Il lui avait demander de rester dans sa chambre car il pensait qu'elle se sentirai plus en sécurité que dans celle qu'elle occupait habituellement, il regardait la pluie tomber depuis le seuil du bar, il avait comme un mauvais présentiment. Il entendait des bruits de pas qui résonnait dans la rue mais quand il regardait dans la direction de ce bruit il n'y avait rien même pas un chat, enfin si un petit chaton tout mouiller. Cloud se dirigea vers lui et le mit à l'abri sous son pull. Il le déposa dans la salle du bar et alla à l'étage pour chercher une serviette. Quand il voulut séché le chat celui-ci courait dans toute la pièce pour ne pas se laisser faire. Tifa alarmer par les bruits qui venaient du bar ce réveilla en sursaut, elle descendit les escaliers tout doucement, mais ce calma quand elle remarqua que la lumière de la salle était allumé. Arriver en bas elle découvrir Cloud entrain de courser le chaton dans toute la pièce avec sa serviette à la main. Elle ne put s'empêché de rire à la vue de ce spectacle.

- Ah ! Tifa... Je t'ai réveillé ?

- Devine !

- J'en suis désolé mais le chat ne veut pas que je l'essuie...

- Et si tu essayais d'y aller plus calmement. Donne moi la serviette !

Cloud le fit sans qu'elle eut le temps de le demander une deuxième fois. Elle s'avança doucement vers le chaton et s'accroupit à environ 10 centimètre de lui en lui tendant la main, le petit curieux s'avança pour voir ce que c'était, elle l'attrapa du premier coup et le mit dans la serviette. Elle le sécha en le caressant avec la serviette, le petit fripon ce mit à ronronner à pleine puissance comme le moteur d'une tondeuse à gazon, à force de frotter le peu de couleur clair qu'il possédait réapparaisait, le petit chaton était couleur crème et légèrement roux. Tifa était toute calme de l'entendre ronronner, Cloud les regardait avec un petit sourire. L'horloge qui ce trouvait dans le bar annonça l'heure de préparer les tables avant l'ouverture ainsi que de préparer la spécialité du jour. Cloud était complètement dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendit même pas Tifa l'appeler mais il sursauta quand celle-ci glissa ses doigts dans sa main pour le tenir.

- A quoi tu joues Tifa ?

- A te sortir de tes rêveries.

Il lui tira le bras vers lui et lui mit son bras de libre autour de ses hanches, Tifa ne comprenait pas ce qui ce passait, Cloud approcha sa tête de celle de Tifa et lui déposa un petit baiser sur la joue.

- Tu vas me préparer quel plat aujourd'hui ?

- Tu n'es pas obliger de faire tout ça juste pour bien manger.

- Je me sentais obligé...

Voila pour le moment. Review s'il vous plait pour ne pas que je ne me sente trop seule.


	2. visite inattendu

**

* * *

**

Compréhension :

(1) : Je sais pas si sa existe mais c'est pas un truc que je boirais.

Chapitre 2 :

Tifa était dans la cuisine entrain de préparer le petit déjeuner pour Cloud tandis que celui-ci nettoyait les tables pour pouvoir ouvrir le bar, le petit chat était dans la cuisine entrain de boire le lait que Tifa lui avait mis dans une petite coupelle. Cloud arriva dans la cuisine pour aider Tifa mais celle-ci lui tendit son petit déjeuner et le renvoya hors de la cuisine. Quand il eut fini de manger elle lui demanda d'aller ouvrir le bar. Il avait remarquer qu'elle faisait tout pour l'éviter. Marlène et Denzel ce levèrent plus tard que ce qu'avait prévu Tifa, ils durent manger dans la cuisine pour ne pas déranger les clients. Barret arriva comme prévu en fin de matinée comme Cloud était sorti ils ne purent pas discuter un peu ensemble. Il rentra quand son estomac lui suppliait de lui donner à manger, Tifa était dérrière de bar entrain de préparer des cocktails quand il ouvrit la porte d'entrer.

- C'est maintenant que tu renviens Cloud ? Barret est déjà passer chercher les enfants.

- Désolé j'ai pas vu le temps passer. Il reviendront quand ?

- Demain dans l'après-midi. Si tu as faim, une assiette t'attends dans la cuisine.

Cloud lui fit un grand sourire et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour remplir son estomac qui qui commençait à le faire souffrir. Il mangeait en regardant le petit chat qui était entrain de jouer avec un bouchon que Tifa avait mis spécialement pour lui par terre. Un bruit de verre qui éclatait sur le sol le sortit de sa rêverie. Il ce précipita dans la salle pour y voir un homme entrain de faire peur à Tifa en lui disant plein de chose qu'elle ne voulait pas entendre. Cloud l'attrapa et le fit voler dans toute la pièce puis lui montra du doigt la sortie.

- Je ne veux plus vous voir ici. Dit Cloud d'un ton énnervé tout pointant la porte du doigt.

L'homme ne le fit pas dire deux fois, dès qu'il fut sortit Cloud alla réconforté Tifa qui était encore sous le choc derrière le bar. Il la prit dans ses bras, elle le serra fortement, quand il la porte jusqu'à sa chambre elle se laissa faire, elle tremblait de tout ses membres et les larmes commençait à couler. Au bout de quelques minutes, la clochette de la porte du bar raisonna dans toute la pièce. Tifa alla se lever mais Cloud l'en empêcha.

- Repose-toi, je m'en occupe.

- Mais...

- Ne discute pas, reste ici et repose-toi ; je veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit.

- Ne décide pas pour moi Cloud !

- Reste au moins quelques minutes s'il te plaît.

- Pff... D'accord.

Cloud descendit pour s'occuper du client qui venait d'arriver. Il fut d'abord surprit mais après il ce dit qu'il n'aurait pas dût descendre quand il vit que c'était Yuffie.

- Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

- Un cocktail orange citron (1) s'il te plaît Cloud.

- Okay...

Il alla derrière le bar pour lui préparer son cocktail et elle s'assit en face de lui pour mieux pouvoir parler avec lui.

- Alors que comptes-tu faire Cloud ?

-Je ne pense plus avoir le choix... Je vais devoir rester un moment ici.

- Le loup solitaire revient dans la meute ?

- Juste pour quelques temps.

- Tu attends quelques chose le temps que tu restes ici ?

- Oui... Un miracle.

- Ah ! Un miracle. Me fais pas rire tu ne l'auras jamais.

- Tu ne sais même pas ce que j'attends.

- Certes. Mais un miracle arrive que très rarement ici.

- De toute façon je ne m'attends plus vraiment à l'avoir de toute manière.

- Hein ?! Explique à tatie Yuffie.

- Ferme là et bois ça. il lui tendit son cocktail.

- Merci pour le cocktail.

- De rien et je ne vois pas pourquoi je te dirais ce que j'attends.

- Tu ne fais donc confiance à personne.

- T'as tout compris.

- D'accord... Je ne me sens plus à ma place ici.

- Je rigole reste Yuffie.

- Alors tu vas me le dire ? Elle lui fit un grand sourire.

- Non !

- Mais...

Un bruit de vase casser coupa la phrase de Yuffie. Cloud la regarda et ce précipita dans la cuisine pour voir ce qu'était le bruit. Le bruit qui venait de la cuisine était en réalité le petit chaton qui avait réussi à monter sur la table et qui avait joué avec les fleurs que Tifa avait mit dans un vase. Cloud prit le chaton et le mit dans la salle du bar. A la vue du petit chaton Yuffie devint complètement folle.

- Depuis quand Tifa a un petit chat aussi mignon ?

- Depuis ce matin, il était tout seul sous la pluie.

- Dit je peux le garder ?

- T'as qu'à demander à Tifa.

- Mais euh...

- Monte lui demander.

Yuffie obéit avec une légère mine triste comme si elle savait déjà ce qu'aller lui dire Tifa. Elle alla à la porte de Tifa où celle-ci lui dit d'entrer avec une voix endormie. Yuffie ce crispa au moment d'entrer dans la chambre.

- Hi ! Tifa.

- Tiens ! Yuffie, que me vaut ta visite ?

- J'étais passer dire bonjour mais en bas on m'a dit que si je voulais la boule de poil qui vient de casser un vase dans la cuisine il fallait que je vienne te voir.

- De quoi ? Tu veux le petit chat que Cloud a ramené ce matin?

- Euh... Oui.

- Bah je sais pas trop... Je le trouve attachant ce chat et pis si Cloud decide de partir à nouveau si il est là je me sentirais moins seule.

- Sauf que c'est pas un boule de poil qui te le feras revenir le blondinet.

- Oui, je le sais... Il était déjà près à repartir hier.

- Ah bon ? Comment ça ce fait ?

- T'es trop curieuse ma pauvre Yuffie.

- C'est dans ma nature tu devrais le savoir.

- Ouais mais c'est de pire en pire, tu sais que ça ce soigne ? Lui dit ironiquement Tifa.

- Alors pour le chat tu te le gardes ?

- Je peux te le confier jusqu'au prochain départ de Cloud si tu veux.

- T'es sérieuse ?

- Oui. Elle lui fit un grand sourire.

- Merci, merci Tifa. Yuffie lui sauta dans les bras.

- Mais c'est rien.

- Dit Tifa il c'est passer quoi hier avec Cloud ?

- Il m'a dit qu'il devait trouver une bonne excuse pour pouvoir repartir sans portable et aussi que dès qu'il aura un portable il repartirait car il se sent pas à sa place ici.

- J'aurais jamais cru sa de lui.

- Je peux te le confier jusqu'au prochain départ de Cloud si tu veux.

- On ne peut pas le changer.

- Il attend un miracle !

- Sérieux ? Ah ah ah je sais pas c'est quoi son miracle mais il va pouvoir l'attendre encore un bon moment.

- Il ne veut pas dire ce qu'il attend en réalité.

- Pff. Tout Cloud ça.

- Je vais retourné boire mon cocktail et je vais prendre ton petit chat.

- Tu veux lui donner un nom ?

- C'est vrai je peux ?

- Bien sûr.

- Youpi ! Alors voyons... Pourquoi pas Junior.

- Si tu veux.

- Ouais ! Bon j'y vais merci pour tout Tifa.

- A plus Yuffie.

Elle sortie de la chambre en courant pour ce dépêcher d'aller finir son cocktail. Quand elle arriva en bas de l'escalier elle entendit Cloud qui riait, c'était la première fois pour elle qu'elle l'entendait rire. Elle arriva tout doucement dans la pièce pour voir ce qui faisait rire le grand Cloud Strife lui toujours sérieux. Elle le vit entrain de jouer avec Junior, elle sourit en voyant que Cloud avait l'avantage. Elle arriva doucement derrière Cloud pour le chatouiller mais celui-ci l'en empêcha.

- Alors ?

- Elle est d'accord. La jeune fille fit un sourire à Cloud.

- C'est cool.

- Bon je fini vite le cocktail et j'y vais, je dois aller voir Vincent après.

- Tu sais où il ce trouve ?

- Oui, il est à Midgar pour le moment.

- Bah c'est cool. Passe lui le bonjour de ma part.

- Y a pas de soucis.

Elle finit vite son cocktail et prit le petit chat avant de laisser Cloud seul dans la pièce. Il n'avait pas l'air content de ce retrouver seul dans une maison avec Tifa, Yuffie avait un petit sourire en voyant que le blondinet était mal à l'aise à l'idée de ce retrouver tout seul avec Tifa. Une fois la jeune fille hors de vue, le gentil petit blond ce crispa encore plus que ce qu'il était, il alla lavé le verre que Yuffie avait utilisé et passa un bon moment à l'astiquer en ayant son regard perdu dans le vague. Une main finie qui tapait sur son épaule le fit sortir de sa rêverie.

* * *

Voila fini pour ce chapitre :D reviews please.


	3. le départ

**Compréhension :**'...' : lettre de Cloud.

Chapitre 3 :

- Ça va Cloud ?

- Hein ?! Tifa, tu m'as fait peur.

- C'est toi qui m'a fait peur, je parlais dans le vide depuis quelques secondes.

- Ah bon ?

- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe encore ?

- Rien.

- Tu eux jamais rien dire pas étonnant que je m'inquiéte. Oh et pis laisse tomber, ne t'occupe plus de ça j'abandonne.

- Tifa attends.

- Laisse moi ! J'en ai marre de voir que ton ombre depuis que tu es rentré.

- C'est pas ça.

- Si c'est pas ton ombre que j'observe depuis hier, qu'est-ce que c'est alors ?

- Rien.

- Idiot ! On a beau s'inquiété pour toi, tu n'en as rien à faire, je devrais pourtant y être habitué depuis le temps mais je n'arrives pas à me faire à cette idée.

Elle alla dans la cuisine pour ce changer les idées et commencer à préparer le dîner car il commençait à ce faire tard. Après être rester planter dans la salle en s'insultant d'idiot Cloud alla fermé le bar. Il passa cinq minutes à rien faire dans la salle puis il monta dans sa chambre pour s'écrouler sur le lit. Il regardait le plafond avec un bras sur son front et l'autre le long de son corps, il réfléchissait à tout et n'importe quoi. Il entendit des bruits de pas dans le couloir puis une porte claquer. Il ce releva lentement sur son lit et sortit de la chambre pour aller manger dans la cuisine, un repas était préparé pour lui dans le frigo, elle l'avait sûrement placer là parce qu'elle n'avait pas voulu le prévenir quand le dîner était près. Il s'installa devant son assiette, il rêvassait et mangeait en même temps. Il avait tellement l'esprit ailleurs qu'il sursauta au bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait. Tifa apparut en petite nuisette, son regard fut d'abord surprit puis il ce ferma pour ne pas dévoilé ce qu'elle ressentait même si la gène ce voyait sur ses joues. Cloud lui fit un léger sourire puis il finit de manger tranquillement. Elle prit un petit verre d'eau et retourna vers sa chambre sans lui dire un mot. Cloud sentit l'air de la pièce ce glacé dès qu'elle en fut sortie. Il finit donc rapidement son assiette puis avant de remonter dans sa chambre il fit sa vaisselle pour que Tifa aie sa en moins à faire le lendemain matin. Dans l'escalier en route vers sa chambre il entendit Tifa qui parlait, il jeta un petit coup d'oeil dans la pièce où elle ce trouvait et remarqua qu'elle était au téléphone. Il suivit donc son chemin jusqu'à sa chambre. Il claqua la porte de sa chambre et ce mit torse nu pour avoir moins chaud. Il prit un morceau de papier dans un de ses tiroirs de bureau ainsi qu'il stylo qui traînait sur celui-ci, il rédig une lettre, quand il eut fini de la rédiger il prit son sac et commença à vider son armoire en remplissant le sac. Il remit ce qu'il avait enlever quand il eut fini de faire son sac. Il attendit que Tifa retourne dans sa chambre pour sortir de la sienne doucement en prenant soin de ne pas faire de bruit avec sa porte de chambre, dans le couloir il marchait presque sur la pointe des pieds pour qu'elle ne l'entende pas et il descendit l'escalier qui menait au bar à pas de chat. Dès qu'il fut sorti il monta sur sa moto et partit, loin de l'atmosphère pesante qu'il y avait dans la maison, si il partait en plein milieu de la nuit c'est qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter l'atmosphère qui régnait dans la maison depuis le moment avant que Tifa aie préparé le dîner. Tifa ce réveilla au beau milieu de la nuit, elle ce leva et alla frapper à la porte de la chambre de Cloud.

- Cloud j'entre.

Elle ouvrit délicatement la porte et observa une pièce vide avec juste la lampe qui ce trouvait sur le bureau du jeune homme d'allumer. Elle regarda autour d'elle, l'armoire était ouverte et vide. Elle regarda le bureau et vit une feuille avec un texte écrit dessus, elle alla vers la lettre, la prit et commença à la lire à voix haute.

' Tifa,

Si tu lis cette lettre c'est que tu viens de remarquer que je ne suis plus là. Je tiens à toi mais l'atmosphère que tu as laissé dans la cuisine m'a fait froid dans le dos. J'attendais quelque chose venant de toi que je n'aurai pas vu le regard fermé que tu m'as laissé paraître.

Je continuerai de penser à toi même loins de toi.

Cloud '

Elle se mit à pleurer en tombant à genoux, elle tremblait énormément, le petit sourire qu'elle avait en rentrant dans la chambre avait disparu. Elle alla prendre le téléphone et appela Yuffie sans regarder l'heure qu'il était.

- Allô...

- Yuffie... C'est... Tifa.

- Mais tu pleures. Qu'est-ce qui c'est passer ?

- Cloud...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

- Il... est... parti sans... me le... dire.

- Comment ça ce fait ?

- Comme si je pouvais le savoir.

- Ne t'énerve pas Tifa, j'arrive.

- D'accord, merci Yuffie.

Elle descendit dans la salle du bar et alluma la lumière, quelques minutes plus tard Yuffie arriva, elle avait prit avec elle le petit châton que Tifa lui avait confié dans l'après-midi.

- Ca va Tifa ?

- Je sais pas...

Tifa avait encore en main la lettre laisser par Cloud ainsi qu'elle avait toujours les yeux rouges. Yuffie lui prit la lettre des mains et ce mit à la lire à voix haute, quand elle eut fini de la lire elle regarda quelques secondes Tifa dans les yeux.

- Maintenant tu n'as plus qu'à le retrouver Tifa.

- Tu ne saurais pas où il aurait pu aller, s'il te plaît aide moi Yuffie.

- Je suis navré, je ne sais pas. Si il a prit sa moto c'est qu'il est parti loin mais je ne vois pas où.

- Okay... Je... vais... le chercher... toute seule...alors.

- Je veux bien t'aider à le chercher mais je ne vois pas où il aurait pu aller.

- Loin de moi, ça déjà c'est sur...

- Je suis désolé Tifa, si j'aurai su ce qu'il attendait je te l'aurais dit.

- Il attendait quelque chose venant de moi... Quel crétin !

- Il ne t'a pas fait de promesse récemment ?

- Euh... je crois que non.

- On est pas sortie de l'auberge.

- Désolé...

- Bon bah retourne te coucher et quand tu te réveillera nous partiront à sa recherche.

- Merci Yuffie.

* * *

Laissez moi des reviews s'il vous plaît, pour me prouvez que je ne suis pas seule dans ce monde ainsi que vous lecteur vous êtes des anges et pensez à moi Auteur de cette petite fic. : ).


	4. a la recherche de

**Compréhension :**

Chapitre 4 :

Tifa remonta dans sa chambre et se glissa sous les couvertures. Elle se réveilla quelques heures plus tard. Elle s'habilla tranquillement et descendit rejoindre Yuffie qui était allongée sur le sofa avec le petit chaton en boule sur son ventre. Elle secoua gentiment Yuffie pour la réveiller tout en douceur. Yuffie ouvrit délicatement les yeux puis ce les frotta pour faire disparaître les traces de fatigue qui lui restait.

- On peut y aller je suis prête.

- T'es légèrement plus en forme que tout à l'heure à ce que je vois Tifa, tu as vraiment de l'ambition c'est bien ça.

- Aller dépêche-toi Yuffie.

- Okay j'arrive...

Tifa la tira vers la sortie. Elles commèrent par cherché dans toutes les rues autour du septième ciel puis progressivement elles se dirigèrent vers le centre de Midgar. Les rues étaient calme, même trop calme, Tifa regarda Yuffie avec un regard terrifier. Elle allèrent en dehors de la ville, Cloud restait introuvable. Tifa sentait au plus profond d'elle que si elle ne le retrouvait pas vite elle allait encore craqué comme la nuit précédante après avoir lu la lettre de Cloud. Elles entrère dans un fôret en ce disant qu'il ne pouvait pas s'y trouver. Tifa entendit comme un bruit de moteur mais fit comme si de rien n'était car Yuffie n'avait pas réagit. Elles avancèrent doucement pour ne pas ce faire repérer par les animaux qui rôdaient dans la fôret. Tifa entendit une nouvelle fois le bruit du moteur qui ce coup-ci c'était rapproché, Yuffie la regarda avec un regard qui voulait dire tirons-nous d'ici vite. Tifa lui fit un oui de la tête approbateur légèrement effrayé. Elles allèrent tout doucement vers la sortie même si des bruits qui normalement les auraient fait courir s'approchait de plus en plus d'elles. A la sortie de la fôret elle croisèrent Vincent qui devait attendre quelque chose ou bien encore quelqu'un.

- Q'est-ce que vous faites ici vous deux ?

- Et bien moi j'aide Tifa à cherché Cloud.

- Elle est louche votre histoire allez-vous mettre à l'abri en ville ici il y a des créatures peut amicales.

- Comme une moto ?

- Que veux-tu dire Tifa ?

- Le bruit que l'on a entendu dans la fôret c'était le bruit d'une moto.

- Comment pourrais-tu le savoir ?

- C'était le même bruit que la moto de Cloud, pour ça j'en suis sur.

- Retournez vite à la ville le voilà.

Yuffie prit le bras de Tifa pour lui faire comprendre de ne pas insister. Tifa capitula et fit ce que Vincent lui avait demander pour ne pas le mettre en colère. Elles allèrent dans un parc vers le centre de la ville.

- Vincent cache quelque chose !

- Tifa ne l'accuse pas comme ça, si il fait ça c'est qu'il a une bonne raison.

- Je veux en avoir le coeur net. Allons voir.

- Non !!

- Aller Yuffie.

- Non, j'ai confiance en Vincent alors fait de même. Si c'est vraiment Cloud qu'il protège, il essayera de lui faire entendre raison et de le raisonner pour qu'il rentre au septième ciel.

- Il faut rentrer, il commence à ce faire tard et Barret doit ramené Marlène et Denzel en début d'après-midi.

- Oui... C'est bientôt l'heure de manger en plus, sa me creuse déjà l'appétit alors on ce dépêche de rentrer ?

- oui.

Elles retournèrent au bar. Vincent était bel et bien avec Cloud entrain d'avoir une sérieuse conversation avec celui-ci.

- Cloud elles étaient là !

- Qui ?

- Yuffie et Tifa, elles étaient entrain de te chercher.

- Je mettais promis de rester près de Tifa mais les évènements m'ont dépassés.

- Alors retourne au septième ciel. Tifa avait l'air perturbé et en plus elle connue le bruit de ta moto.

- Elles sont rentrés dans la fôret ?

- Oui.

- Mince, dans ce cas je ne vais pas pouvoir resté ici très longtemps.

- Tifa avait des petits yeux.

- Elle a encore pleurer ? De toute manière tout ce que je sais faire c'est la faire pleurer je ne suis qu'un bon à rien.

- Elle a peut être plus besoin de ta présence que ce que tu ne le pense.

- Je ne suis rien de plus qu'un fardeau pour elle.

- Je pense qu'elle doit être beaucoup plus heureuse quand tu es près d'elle. De plus tu lui avais bien promis de la protèger, comment comptes-tu la protégé si tu est loin d'elle ?

- Elle n'est plus seule !

- Okay, fait comme tu veux Cloud mais dit toi qu'elle n'attend rien d'autre que ton retour en ce moment.

- J'y penserai, à plus Vincent.

Ils ce séparèrent à la fin de la discussion. Tifa de ce côté était dans la cuisine entrain de préparer le déjeuner pour elle et Yuffie quand Barret arriva avec Marlène et Denzel. Marlène regarda Tifa, Tifa arrêta de faire à manger pour ce mettre à la hauteur de la jeune fille.

- Coucou Marlène, alors ça c'est bien passer ?

- Oui ! Mais dit Tifa, il est où Cloud ?

- Seul Dieu le sait.

- Il est parti

- J'ai bien peur que oui.

- Mais il m'avait pourtant promis qu'il resterait et qu'il ne te laisserai jamais seule.

- Les gens changent.

- Mais il n'avait pas le droit de brisé une promesse, pourquoi il est parti !

Marlène ce mit à pleurer, elle aurait tellement voulu que Cloud soit là avec Tifa quand elle rentrerait, elle aurait tellement voulu que Cloud dise à Tifa ce qu'il cache au plus profond de son coeur ce qui l'empêche d'agir comme bon lui semble en la présence de celle-ci. Tifa prit Marlène dans ses bras pour la réconforter. Yuffie fit un signe à Barret pour qu'ils aillent discuter tout les deux dans une autre pièce. Denzel alla espionné Yuffie et Barret pendant que Tifa essayait tant bien que mal de réconforter Marlène qui n'avait pas décider d'arrêter de pleurer. Il arriva en plein milieu de la conversation.

- Tu es sur Yuffie ?

- Il est parti en laissant juste une lettre que veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ?

- Il aurait quand même pu lui dire. En ce qui concerne Vincent...

- Je pense qu'il essayera de lui faire entendre raison même si connaisant Cloud celui-ci n'écoutera rien.

- C'est bien ce qui me fait peur.

- Il va falloir qu'on aide un peu Tifa jusqu'à ce qu'il ce décide à tout dévoilé.

- Tu penses réellement qu'il oserait dévoilé ses sentiments comme ça ? Il a toujours opérer seul.

- Si il ne veut pas la perdre il va bien devoir qu'il le bouge son cul sinon elle va nous faire une dépression.

- Tu sais où le trouver ?

- Non pas encore, il faudrait demander à Vincent seul lui le sait.

- Très bien, en atendant retournons dans la salle avec Tifa et les enfants.

A ces mots Denzel retourna en quatrième vitesse dans la salle. Tifa et Barret y réapparurent deux secondes après lui.


	5. explication avec Vincent

Compréhension : /

Chapitre 5 :

Yuffie et Barret revinrent dans la salle, Denzel était près de Marlène et il lui demandait de venir avec lui, il devait lui parler. Yuffie s'avança vers Tifa.

- " Ne t'inquiète pas on va le retrouvé, il ne doit pas être bien loin.

- Je sais mais je ne sais plus quoi penser ni même comment réagir, je me rend compte que j'ai vraiment été froide avec lui hier mais je ne pensais pas qu'il le prendrait comme ça.

- Il est comme ça on ne peut pas le changer c'est ça le problème.

- Dit Barret tu pourrais gardé Marlène et Denzel encore quelques jours ? Je ne vais pas souvent être à la maison.

- Tu vas continué de le cherché ?

- Je n'ai pas le choix, il prend tout ce qu'on lui demande à la légère, je lui avais pourtant demandé de rester.

- Si les enfants le veulent moi sa me dérange pas de les garder encore quelques jours mais dès que tout est réglé tu m'appelles pour que je te ramène les enfants.

- Oui ne t'inquiète pas pour ça c'est ce que j'avais prévu. Merci Barret.

- Prend soin de toi Tifa. Je dois partir, si sa te dérange pas je reviendrais les chercher demain.

- Okay, il n'y a pas de soucis, encore merci pour tout.

- Je peux bien me rendre utile pour toi. "

Barret sortit du bar, il ne restait plus que Yuffie et Tifa dans la salle, Marlène et Denzel c'était eclipsé à l'étage. Tifa proposa un verre à Yuffie, celle-ci ne ce fit pas priez, elle lui demanda la même chose que la veille le cocktail orange citron. Marlène redescendit quelques minutes plus tard, et ce dirigea vers Yuffie.

- " Dit Yuffie je ne comprend pas ce qui ce passe tu pourrais m'expliqué ?

- C'est une histoire pour les grands Marlène, je suis désolé à moins que Tifa soit d'accord pour que je t'explique.

- Tifa... S'il te plait. "

La concerné la regarda, Marlène lui fit le regard de chien battu pour qu'elle céde mais elle fut plus coriace que d'habitude.

- " Pourquoi tu veux savoir ce qui ce passe Marlène ?

- Pour comprendre pourquoi Cloud est parti, il m'avait dit qu'il resterait près de toi alors si il ne l'a pas fait c'est comme ci ce qu'il m'avait dit n'était que du vent c'est pour ça que je veux savoir.

- Je sais pas... Tu ne peux rien y faire, quand tu sauras tout, que compte tu faire Marlène ?

- Le trouver et le raisonner, Cloud n'est qu'un idiot il ne comprend rien de ce qui ce passe quand il n'est pas là !

- Tu n'as pas à t'en mêlé tu sais Marlène, je peux très bien réglé cela toute seule.

- Mais quoi qu'il arrive Tifa, Cloud n'écoute rien je suis sur que ce que je lui avais dit avant-hier sa lui à fait ni chaud ni froid.

- Que lui as-tu dit Marlène ?

- Bah ce que ce passe quand il n'est pas là, que tu es souvent très fatigué même défois à bout de nerf et que dans ses moments tu pleures...

- Sa ne lui a peut être pas fait ni chaud ni froid.

- Que veux-tu dire Yuffie ?

- Qu'il laisse part être ce qu'il ressent que quand il est seul, hier quand je suis descendu pour finir de boire le cocktail, il était entrain de jouer avec le chaton et il riait à cœur joie, mais je suppose que personne ici ne l'a jamais vu rire.

- Tu n'as pas tord, il reste toujours distant. Mais ce que tu dis ne m'étonne pas non plus Yuffie, quand on était plus petit il était beaucoup moins réservé.

- Les gens changent mais pas à ce genre d'extrême. En lisant la lettre qu'il t'a laissé il essaye de te faire comprendre quelque chose mais bien sur il reste dans le vague. Il veut peut être te faire comprendre le miracle qu'il attendait.

- Mais si on ne sait pas ce qu'il attend comment veut-il que ça arrive !!

- En laissant le temps pour arrivé à nous mettre la puce à l'oreille, je vais aller voir Vincent pour voir ce qu'il attend réellement de toi.

- Comment Vincent pourrait savoir où ce trouve Cloud ?

- Parce que c'est le seul en qui on peut avoir confiance, comme je te l'ai déjà dit si il sait vraiment où ce trouve Cloud il essayera de le raisonné pour qu'il revienne comme ils nous a vu tout à l'heure.

- Je penserai plus qu'il essayerait d'en savoir plus sur Cloud, mais bon on ne peut rien y faire si tu veux aller voir Vincent je ne t'en empêcherai pas.

- Okay Tifa, je reviens après.

- D'accord je t'attends alors. "

Yuffie sortit en courant comme ci elle savait ce qu'elle était entrain de faire, mais seulement Tifa n'avait pas réellement confiance en ce que faisait Yuffie. Tifa finit de préparer le déjeuner tandis qu'elle attendait le retour de Yuffie, Marlène et Denzel en attendant eux mangèrent mais quand Marlène regardait Tifa elle pouvait bien voir qu'elle n'allait pas bien, Marlène en voulait à Cloud pour avoir laisser Tifa toute seule alors que pourtant il avait bien écouté ce qu'elle lui avait dit sur Tifa. Quand Yuffie réapparut elle n'était pas seule, Vincent était avec elle, il avait l'air un peu déçu, sûrement par l'attitude de Cloud.

" Je te sers quelque chose Vincent ?

Avec plaisir, ce qui te passe sous la main.

Il sait où ce trouve Cloud, Tifa.

J'aurais très bien pu lui dire moi même, le seul problème c'est qu'il ne veut écouté personne.

Qu'est-ce qu'il veut pour qu'il nous écoute ?

Si seulement je pouvais le savoir. Il pense qu'il n'est qu'un fardeau pour toi et plus loin il est de toi et mieux tu te portes pourtant je lui ai dit comment tu étais quand tu étais devant la foret mais il n'en avait presque rien à faire.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il attend de moi merde, il est chiant pour ça.

Ne t'énerve pas pour ça Tifa, il doit cacher quelque chose au plus profond de son coeur.

Il m'exaspère !

Il ne doit pas y avoir que ça pour que tu aies pleuré après qu'il soit partit, si tu pouvais nous aidez toi aussi à le comprendre on avancerait plus vite tu ne crois pas Tifa.

Tu veux savoir ce que je pense au plus profond de mon cœur c'est ça ?

Oui.

Je pense que si il n'est pas près de moi à me faire comprendre qu'il tient à moi, alors je ne vis pour rien.

Pour faire mieux tu l'aimes !

Merci Yuffie d'aller droit au but, c'est la réfléxion que je me fais depuis quelque temps.

Peut être qu'en utilisant cet argument là j'arriverais à le raisonner.

Je ne sais pas. Il est toujours si mystérieux.

J'ai encore mieux.

Quoi Vincent ?

Je t'emmène à sa rencontre et tu le raisonnes !

Ah non, non et non... Je n'y arriverai pas !

Tifa si tu t'en donne pas la peine ça ne sert à rien.

Je n'en ai pas le courage Vincent. Tout ce que je veux c'est qu'il reste ici avec moi et les enfants après il peut faire ce qu'il veut je m'en moque mais au moins il peut faire l'effort de revenir chaque soir.

Comme aime bien le dire Yuffie c'est un loup solitaire, tant qu'il est seul il reste ce qu'il est vraiment mais une fois qu'il y a des gens autour de lui il ce renferme sur lui même. Il ne veut pas que tu pleures à cause de lui.

Mais si il n'est pas la il ne peut pas savoir si je pleure ou pas. Il ne comprendra vraiment jamais.

Il a toujours mis du temps à ce rendre compte de tout, il faut lui laissé le temps de réfléchir. Si tu veux être sur qu'il revienne tu devras venir avec moi à sa rencontre, car je pense que toi seule peut le raisonner, si j'ai essayer et que je n'ai pas réussi je ne vois pas d'autre personne, enfin si une autre que toi.

Qui ?

Marlène, elle a déjà réussi à lui faire entendre raison une fois, mais cette fois ci c'est toi la concerné et non elle.

Je te tiens au courant, par Yuffie, je vais y réfléchir...

Je te laisse prendre ton temps Tifa.

Merci Vincent. Si tu revois Cloud avant essaye encore de le raisonner.

D'accord. "

Vincent finit vite le vers de jus d'orange que Tifa lui avait servit et partie, Yuffie regarda Tifa pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait faim, Tifa lui montra la cuisine pour lui faire comprendre à son tour que ça n'attendait plus qu'elle. Tifa elle n'avait pas faim, elle essayait de comprendre tout ce qui ce passait autour d'elle, le pourquoi Cloud était parti même si ça elle le savait, il n'avait pas aimé l'atmosphère qu'elle avait laissé dans la cuisine après son passage mais ce n'était pas une raison pour partir sans rien dire. On aurait pu dire qu'elle désespérait mais au fond d'elle une petite voix lui disait de ne pas perdre espoir. Elle se mit à laver le verre et le rangea avec précaution mais peut être sans faire vraiment gaffe car elle le mit trop près du bord ce qu'il fit qu'elle le fit tombé et le cassa. Le fracas que le verre venait d'avoir avait interpelé Yuffie qui c'était précipité dans la salle, pour trouver Tifa entrain de s'insulté et de ramassé les morceaux de verre tout en ce coupant sans le remarquer.

* * *

Review please. je viens de refaire un chapitre 5 car je viens de faire une connerie avec le précédant désolé. je mettrais bientôt le prochain chapitre pour me faire pardonné. miniGravity.


End file.
